


The Get Laid Cafe

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Food Sex, Gangbang, Maids, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: With no more fake Olympic gold medals or fancy yakuza briefcases to sell, the disbandment of the Phantom Thieves has been tough on your wallet--and your heart. Thankfully, a gig at one of Tokyo's most popular maid cafe has helped to fill the void in both.That is, until four of your former fellow Phantom Thieves return home to attempt to convince you to consider a different occupation, if not just different clients.Namely them.





	1. The Hare and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE.
> 
> AND WELCOME TO MY MAGNUM LEWDUS.
> 
> Upon returning from a trip to Japan (and getting to marvel at P5′s irl reference for Yongenjaya), needless to say I was feeling extremely inspired to do something for the Phantom Guys--even more than when I finished the game back in spring and wrote out my “Guilty As Charged” series. With all those things considered, I ended up with what would’ve been my longest one-shot at around 18k words, which is quite a feat for me ngl!!!
> 
> To make things easier on my best friend and beta-reader and to finally have this out to you all, I decided to split the one-shot up. The entirety of this work is done, but the rest needs to be properly looked over before I go about posting. That said, I absolutely cannot wait to reveal what’s in store for this fic, which I am honestly so proud of and pleased with.
> 
> And thus, as always, I sincerely do hope you enjoy this lewd tale of mine! ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

_"If he wants to see you again, he better fork over the yen!"_

Such was the company policy of the maid cafe Sheehk Me Out~! you had the _utmost_ pleasure of working for, as per the vision of its owner and your boss Iyayo. Your workplace was notorious for imposing a charge on every single possible action that could be done within the restaurant and beyond. However, rather than this ruin any hopes of making a profit, your cafe had been ranked number 1 in Tokyo for 5 years now.

Surprisingly, this feat wasn't achieved through extra yakuza financial support, but the mere and simple fact that your cafe consistently had the cutest maids in the city and that men were willing to pay _anything_ to even breathe the same air as them.

Your co-workers were utterly thrilled by this desperation, as it often led to receiving a one way ticket to a lap of luxury with every thirsty businessman that came crawling through the door. Though, more often than not, you heard all of the wild, kinky tales that other maids wound up getting into, often for the sake of siphoning every and any wallet dry.

Not that you were belittling them for doing so. If that was the choice of your fellow co-workers, then so be it.

You just had a different approach to your job, in that you took your boss's advice to a more extreme level as compared to the other maids: namely how you easily quadrupled your prices once customers got a little too handsy and attached. With the exception of one previous customer, this was your own little standard to work by, a safeguard that weeded out those who couldn't afford you, and those who get offended and storm off.

Aside from standard maid services--referring to clients as "master," preparing omurice, decorating Polaroid pictures of yourself--sweet talk, hugs, and kisses to the cheek were fine, but once you were getting requests for your phone number and offers to join your client in bed, you were then demanding mortgage and tuition payments.

Which, as noted in cutesy handwriting on the chalkboard sign that hung above the cashier area, was completely allowed by your cafe's policies.

In the scope of things, surely times have certainly changed since your Phantom Thief days, even if you were adamant to maintain and cherish the idea of being intimate with someone you loved most.

Though, for you, “someone” came in the form of four men who were no longer in Tokyo.

You were filled with a sense of contentment at the thought of a spiky-haired blonde running track at Osaka University with a cocky grin on his face while a blue-haired young man was aweing all the art professors at Kanazawa College of Art with his outlandishly elegant masterpieces. Without question, you knew the Japanese exchange student studying Western law at Oxford University was leaving everyone charmed, whereas the one who was attending Paris-Sorbonne University was exploring cafes and coffee shops during his breaks between classes.

While you missed each of them so much, the most important aspect of their absence was that they were left unaware of the job you had taken up since starting college, your tuition the main reason you decided to don the maid uniform.

~~And because you needed a distraction to keep your mind off of their absences.~~

You could already imagine their astonished uproar should they ever find about your new job. Yusuke would probably try to reason with you while Ryuji would come bursting through the cafe entrance and make a fuss to get you to quit. Not to say that Akechi and Akira wouldn’t also attempt to persuade you to take up another job, but knowing them, they'd have some elaborate form of sabotage up their sleeves.

The only ones who knew about and who you could confide in about your newfound employment were Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba, with all of them still residing and studying in Tokyo.

For the most part, you received the support of the girls. Understandably so, however, Makoto was wary of your job at first, given with what happened with Eiko. However, when you told her how strict and uncompromising you were while remaining successful--even showing off the sizeable stack of _tips_ that you earned over a single weekend--she was eventually put at ease.

Ann was proud of your hustle while Haru was pleased by the way you had your clients begging for the privilege to even eat out of your hand. Amidst working her way through high school, Futaba was eager to be your confidant, scoping out current trends in the maid cafe scene, from what kind of themes and actions were most popular to any fluctuations in target demographics among your customers.

Though your girls were happy to support you in any way they could--whether by acting as your customers when you were expecting some unruly regulars, or hearing you vent about the entitlement that some clients had towards you--it was Futaba who regularly assisted you with being a more effective and profitable maid.

However.

Unfortunately so.

Futaba was also the person who accidentally revealed your maid gig to Akira while he was confirming his return flight back to Tokyo for summer break.

So it came to be when you were working through a slow shift that Ryuji and Yusuke came bursting through the entrance.

It was a miracle that your tray of dirty plates and glasses didn’t fall and shatter on the ground.

Since Akira--along with Akechi--wasn't due back in Japan for another couple days, there was little surprise that he would reach out to Ryuji and Yusuke to check on you, as both were a mere _shinkansen_ ride away from Tokyo.

As horrified as you were to see them, you were quick to notice that the two's widened gazes--whether boldly intentional or shyly not--were lingering upon and ogling you while you remained fully dressed in your cutesy maid attire. Considering that it was summer and you spent most of early afternoon outside to hand out fliers, you weren't wearing your white stockings, leaving your legs exposed.

You could see redness blossom and spread across Yusuke's pale cheeks while Ryuji's mouth was agape with shock and a hint of drool.

However, remembering that they were both here on a mission that was involving _you_ , the blonde immediately wiped at his mouth, preparing to finally demand some answers.

Which you took as the cue to request your lunch break.

Though your day up until now was slow--thus making it easier for you to suddenly step out from your shift--the way you grabbed onto both Yusuke's and Ryuji's arms to quickly drag them back outside to the quaint, little garden space that was meant to be a break area for all the maids was anything but. The cutesy decor of the patio seating seemed to emphasize the awkward tension that hung in the air, and you still wearing your uniform didn't help either.

You released their arms, taking a step ahead of them. Reluctant didn't even begin to describe how unwilling you were to face them. However, knowing they wouldn't leave without having a word with you, your heels spun as you feigned cheerful confidence.

"Ryuji, Yusuke! Long time no see!" You chirped while clasping your hands tightly together, else risk having them wring together out of nervousness. "Didn't expect to see you two so soon."

The solemn discomfort on Yusuke's face while Ryuji attempted to keep composure told you exactly how this conversation was going to proceed.

You watched as the latter's arms quickly shot out, waving around in a wild, over-the-top gesture towards your body, all while his cheeks became burning red--whether out of anger or embarrassment, you could not tell. "And _we_ didn't expect to see you like this! What's-- What's up with the maid get-up?!"

Though you groaned internally, you sighed out loud with exasperation while you attempted to remain unfazed, even if this exact reaction was what you had been dreading to possibly face one day. "My work uniform, Ryuji. That's all."

"'That's all?!'" Ryuji repeated incredulously, his eyes wide while they stared at you with disbelief. "We leave Tokyo for a semester and suddenly you're a cutesy maid now?! And you didn't even tell us?!"

Yusuke cleared his throat, his eyebrow lifting while he shot the blonde a look. "Honestly, I'm rather surprised you're acting this way, considering how much I've heard about that--what was it--that _maid stakeout_ you did with Akira and that Mishima fellow, no?"

Now Ryuji's ears were red while his head snapped towards Yusuke. "That was high school and with a… stranger. This is college, _this_ is our friend--there's a lot more at stake here, dude!" Huffing, his arms immediately folded across his chest, all the while maintaining a defensive front. "And don't act like I'm being too over the top about this! You were the one who ditched the night bus to hop onto a goddamn _shinkansen_ to get back to Tokyo! That shit ain't cheap neither!"

Yusuke's collectedness broke, soon fumbling for anything to say in response.

Your inner despair deepened. Knowing Yusuke's frugal ways, for him to be so impulsive as to buy a last minute _shinkansen_ ticket spoke and declared volumes of how affected he was by the news of your maid gig.

If these two were worked up to this degree, you only dreaded to soon have to be confronted by Akechi and Akira.

Admittedly though, it felt nice to have them worry and be this concerned about you. It brought back memories of whenever you were injured or put in peril while in the Metaverse, with any and all of the four taking immediate action to keep you safe and protected.

"You..." Yusuke began with a sigh, while his hand pressed against the side of his face, his head lowering in defeat, "You're not wrong, Ryuji..." His voice trailed off, as did his eyes while he looked towards you once again. Your name was uttered, all while his expression was that of apprehension, "You know that, while I would usually refrain from being too invasive, I..." Eyes shutting, his eyebrows furrowed together while he recalled back to when he heard the news. "I...I must admit that I was rather taken aback to hear from Akira about your new occupation."

While it was clear that he was concerned, his eyes opened once more as he thought back to the _other_ emotion that he felt upon that announcement, his tone admonishing yet slightly wounded, "Or rather, the occupation that you've apparently been keeping a secret since near the beginning of the school year."

The guilt currently weighing on your shoulders became more burdensome.

Still, you maintained your composure as you obliged him and Ryuji with an explanation regarding why and how you were led to this job. Your college tuition needed to be paid off in some way--while still granting you enough funds for other bills, rent, and necessities, as well as leisure purposes--and there just so happened to be a job opening at the already popular maid cafe. With the hushed, giggly murmurs you heard from female classmates who snagged a job, it seemed to be a worthwhile position to take up.

Though, by Yusuke's and Ryuji's expressions, neither looked to be at ease just yet. If anything, they--having heard similar stories from classmates from mere observation--only grew more concerned as the job testimonies they witnessed usually involved a fellow student delighting herself in unsavory activities for extra yen.

Hence was why you were quick to add and explain the benefits to working the maid cafe job, especially one with such a rigid pricing policy. With the same reasoning you provided to Makoto, you emphasized that not only were you making even more money, but you were doing so without literally getting your hands dirty--despite that you playing extremely hard to get made you more of a desired candidate.

However, you couldn't quite get yourself to confess--nor would you ever--how you took up the maid gig to fill in the void that you wished to have filled by the two of them, along with Akira and Akechi, one that only grew once the four departed Tokyo to their respective colleges.

For the time spent with them as Phantom Thieves, you were sure that you would have eventually developed a Palace. By focusing your attention and offering your affection--however feigned it may be--to others, you felt that doing so helped stave away your desires, as you were too busy being huffy and annoyed over strangers who received your 'love' rather than feel heartbroken over remaining undecided over who to give it to, let alone have it be reciprocated in the first place.

The goofball troublemaker with a wandering eye that could never settle on one person, the eccentric artist whose heart was taken by the arts, the charming Detective Prince and his army of ever devoted fans, and the quiet but mischievous former leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Somehow, you harbored an abundance of love for each of them to take, knowing fully well how foolish and greedy you were being.

It was better to simply cherish your Phantom Thief days rather than expect anything more beyond friendship.

Even if, by the end of your explanation, Ryuji and Yusuke had yet to ease their concerned expressions, both protective with one being fierce in nature while the other was anxiousness.

The former's arms were folded across his chest, his head tilted slightly to the side while his eyes squinted, still not quite convinced. "So...this is all a money thing, right? But in a totally safe way, right?" His voice became tight as he continued, the thought making his hands clench and blood boil. "There ain't any dudes that are being gross and crossing the boundaries with you, right? 'Cause I'm gonna need some fuckin' names and addresses if that's the case!"

You drew up your hands in a defensive gesture, motioning for him to calm down, matched by your reassuring tone, "Ryuji, it's fine." Cracking a reassuring smile, you added, "I intimidate too many guys with my prices anyway, especially if they're being creeps."

"But what about those fuckers that can't ever take no for an answer and have the money to back it up? What do you then?" He went on, teeth gritting the more he imagined some persistent customer trying his damnedest to have your time.

"Then I'll just keep upping the price until they think of me as too much of a hassle to have," you responded, conveying your sincerity as that usually was what occurred. However, neither Ryuji nor Yusuke looked convinced--with ease, they could foresee someone absolutely not caring about your prices and becoming more aggressive to buy you over.

With a sigh, you continued, "Listen, I...I find a way around it, okay?" Your shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I know I can't control what kind of paying customers I end up dealing with, but I still have quotas to meet every month, so I can't be denying every patron that weirds me out--not immediately, at least." A sheepish smile tugged at your mouth. "It is what it is."

The two shared a look before they processed your words on their own. Ryuji's hands fell to his hips, his eyes shutting close while he tapped his foot, his expression that of frustration. Yusuke looked far more perplexed and conflicted, his eyebrows furrowing while he rested a finger to his chin, wondering just how to go about this situation.

"I mean you're not wrong but...Can't you..." Ryuji sounded defeated as he sighed, eyes opening to stare at you ~~pleadingly~~ wearily, "Can't you just go for a job that pays just as well but doesn't put you in the spotlight for a bunch of gross fucks?"

You shook your head, offering him an apologetic smile. "There's nothing in Tokyo that is as flexible with my school schedule and pays off my tuition as well as this place."

"In that case, then why don't we be your customers then?"

Stunned, you and Ryuji immediately turned towards Yusuke.

"Dude, you for real?!" Ryuji exclaimed, his jaw slack for a moment before it tightened up as a wide, toothy grin broke onto his features. "That's...that's actually not the worst idea that your weird ass has ever brought up!"

Yusuke shot him a glare, the only thing he would note regarding his friend's words before he faced you with a softer and compassionate expression. "As you would know, I understand the severity of maintaining a decent livelihood with little money like nothing else. Still, I just cannot help but remain worried over you."

He breathed out your name, "I trust you, really, I do. And I cherish the bond that we've formed. However..." His gentle tone became tinged with apprehension, the look on his face twisting as he too thought of guests being unruly with you, "I cannot say the same for your patrons, however well-intentioned they may _appear_. If being your patron means you can still be paid while _protected_ by someone such as myself or the others, then I will gladly oblige."

"Yu...Yusuke," you gasped, astonished by his and Ryuji's display of concern and protectiveness for you, your heart set aflutter. The sensation of desire--platonic, as you interpreted it--brought forth a sense of bliss.

And yet, you couldn't help but feel as though you must decline.

Though the smile on his face was warm and gentle, the glint that soon formed in his eyes becoming increasingly fiery with passion, his gaze emboldened as he looked you over. More than once, more than twice, as though to take in and imprint you in his memory as much as possible.

"To be quite honest with you, seeing you like this I...I feel so..." The hand on his chin moved, his fingers pressing over his lips while heat rushed to his face in dizzying excitement, "...so genuinely inspired to create a piece on sensuality--as if I could finish it in a day!"

Suddenly, the congratulatory look on Ryuji's face soured into one of exasperated annoyance. "Ugh, here we fuckin' go..."

One of your hands was taken into both of his with urgency. You wanted to admire feeling the warm softness that enveloped your skin, somehow resisting the callousness that only a life dedicated to art would cause.

Earnestly, Yusuke peered into your eyes with his, an eager yet hopeful look displayed on his features. "If you don't mind, then perhaps after your shift, you can come to my place and be my model--in your uniform, if you would. Honestly, the more I look at you, the more I feel so capable of finishing within a night--"

_"Yusuke."_

You found yourself uttering his name in such a quick, sharp tone that caught you and the two young men by surprise.

But considering and knowing what Yusuke was trying to propose, you had to decline.

After all, the point of your maid job was to have a means to preoccupy your thoughts in lieu of not having all four to yourself--both physically and emotionally. You spent months crafting this special 'affection' to give to your customers, based off of what you wished to freely offer to your crushes.

If the likes of Ryuji, Yusuke, Akechi, and/or Akira were to delve and interact with your other self, then you would have no remedy for the inevitable ache of them leaving again for school, a reminder of how the affection you shared was by transaction and by them supporting you _as a friend_.

You had to keep them at bay.

You had to keep them from seeing the secrets tucked away in your heart.

Though necessary for these reasons, your actions would be a mystifying moment in future recollection.

You didn't know if it was impulse from all the time spent working under Iyayo's money-gouging influence, or out of you trying to protect yourself from getting to attached to Yusuke while lamenting over your desires for Ryuji, Akira, and Akechi, but you soon found yourself looking directly into his eyes while blurting out the firm response of,

"Sorry Yusuke, I know we're friends and all, but if I'm going to be taking time to be posing for you, I have to get paid."

The air abruptly grew tense, with the stunned gasp let out by Yusuke and the aghast "Ooooo!" from Ryuji, whose eyes grew wide while he covered his open mouth with his fist.

While you wished to have not incited such a reaction, you refused to let yourself lose momentum. Much like you did in the Metaverse, once you exploited a weakness in your foe, you would seize the opportunity to keep forward without hesitation.

Even while your heart raced anxiously amidst your rebuttal, you lifted your shoulders in a shrug, an attempt to play off your refusal. "Not to say that I don't want to hang out, but I know at least 6 neets who'd give me their life savings if I just batted my eyelashes at them while wearing my maid outfit. My maid gig is what's keeping me going, but I prefer to keep my job and personal life separate--I just can't be doing special favors like that."

Yusuke looked paler than usual, his statuesque composure crumbling by the weighted swing of rejection. "But...my inspiration...!" He took a shaky step back, his arm half-raised in anguished disbelief.

There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, which turn to a grinning Ryuji slinking an arm around his neck. "Yeah dude, but don't you know that money talks?"

While Yusuke's posture became slumped while sulking, Ryuji boasted a sudden air of confidence after seeing the opportunity here stood to be beneficial for both you and himself. Sweetly chirping out your name, he remarked, "Listen, help me help you, alright? Gimme a nice, little discount and I'll be happy to give you some spending money--"

"Sorry Ryuji. No discounts."

You shrugged.

Yusuke was released.

Ryuji was literally up in arms. Again.

Arms flailing about dramatically, he squawked with wide eyes, " _ **No**_ discounts?! Not even for friendship, former high school classmates, or old Phantom Thieves?! None?! I thought we were close!"

Smiling sheepishly, you reassured in a soft coo, "Of course we're close, Ryuji. But I just really like the money I've been getting, okay? I have at least four regulars who actually beg me to charge them more. It's quite fascinating to see."

"B-But...! That's...! All for one and one for all and that shit...!" Ryuji was at an utter loss for words, stumbling over his words more than he did on hurdles back during his track days when he and his teammates purposefully made themselves dizzy before running drills for their own stupid teenaged amusement.

Yusuke didn't have anything to say in response, still much too defeated from your rejection to even find comfort in witnessing Ryuji get denied.

As for you, your chest was still feeling tight with anxiousness, as everything seemed to be going your way, as painful as it was. However, not to fall back now, a hand moved to your hips as you hummed, "Now that I've explained _everything_ , if you and Yusuke are done here, go along now and shoo." You gestured this with your fingers as you smiled teasingly. "Haru and Ann are planning an Ibiza trip for later this summer, and I need to get back to work and get some souvenir money!"

Ryuji wasn't having it.

"Why...Why the hell're you pushing us away all of a sudden?!" His words were bombastic, thundering in tone. As upset as he appeared, his voice also held a wounded edge. "We're just trying to help you out since you're so set on working this job! Did we do something to you because--shit...!" You noticed one of his hands curl up into a fist, which in turn moved to suddenly wipe at his flushed cheek. "And here I was all excited to see you again!"

You felt something within you twist painfully. Did you actually rile him up to the point that he was tearing up?

"That's enough, Ryuji."

So sudden, so smooth, like the blade of his katana during battle, Yusuke finally spoke up at last. Placing a hand on Ryuji's shoulder, he looked at him warningly, his eyes narrowed as though to admonish. "We must respect the decision of our friend..." Though having regained his composure, he sighed while his gaze softened with disappointment as they shifted back to you, "...even if we cannot fully comprehend the reasoning."

Your ache furthered.

"If you would excuse us," Yusuke murmured out your name while lowering his head slightly. As his eyes looked into yours yet again, he smiled gently, even if you could tell it was strained. "Until next time. I insist that we spend time together during this summer--truly, what I anticipated most upon my return was spending time with you once more."

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, his gaze glancing to the side as he mumbled, "Yeah...see ya' around..." Ruffling his short, choppy blonde hair, he sighed before huffing, "I meant what I said, okay? I really wanna hang out with you." His lips fixing into a pout, he added, "Don't be too busy that we can't do just that, alright? Or I'm soliciting here-- Dude, wha--?!"

With Yusuke's hand clawing into his shoulder, Ryuji flailed as he was dragged along, scolded with the hushed grumble of "Do not make things worse for us! How else will we...?" Their voices trailed off as they left, leaving you alone.

Again.

Even if it was self-imposed.

Though you remained steadfast in your actions just now, it wasn't as though you felt _better_. But you kept Yusuke and Ryuji from getting tangled in your escapism, which was necessary for your own continued emotional wellbeing.

Albeit, it came at the cost of a reunion that left a bitter taste on your mouth. Though it had been a plausible outcome that you once thought over, it didn’t lessen the ache of actually experiencing it.

In consideration of that however...

You slumped onto one of the cutesy ornate benches, your face in your hands.

You'd certainly end up having a repeat of this once Akechi and Akira inevitably come to confront you.

And unsurprisingly, it did not take long for that to occur.


	2. The Prince and The Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN AT THIEVING CREMES!!!
> 
> ; v ; Thank you all so much for your support and patience with this fic! I am really proud of what I was able to accomplish with this piece, and it elates me to no end to be able to share with you all!
> 
> As always, I truly hope you enjoy this lewd little tale~!

A few days after your ruined reunion with Yusuke and Ryuji, you were readying yourself for your inevitable confrontation with Akechi and Akira.

Whether you were commuting to and from work, grabbing dinner with the girls--while trying to avoid bringing up your current predicament in fears of causing a rift between them and the guys--or even while you were working your shift, you were nearly constantly planning and preparing.

Would Akechi come in the early evening, charming your fellow maids with his disarmingly sweet smile and innocently asking if pancakes were served?

How likely was it that Akira would show up at night for your cafe's perfect imitations of Sutabaa's coffee drink menu?

While Ryuji and Yusuke didn't bring up your maid job anymore whenever they texted or called to ask what you were up to, you were positive that they had spoken to the former leader of the Phantom Thieves by now about what went down during your reunion. Likewise, you had no doubts that Akechi would've done some investigating on his own. Perhaps calling up Sae and steering the light-hearted discussion about his time in London to any interesting stories that Makoto may have been involved in--especially about her friends.

So focused on this ordeal, always hyper-vigilant of your surroundings, you swear you could practically see through walls.

So focused on the risk of either of the two showing up during your shift that you honestly forgot to consider they may show up _afterwards_.

As per your scheduled duties, you were responsible for closing up shop this evening. Twisting the keys in their respective locks, you were thinking about when Akechi and Akira were supposed to arrive back in Tokyo. From what Futaba had told you, the latter was due back in a couple days, whereas the former had texted your and your friends’ group chat yesterday morning to say that he couldn't wait to see you all soon.

You were left to wonder what time exactly he would be back, as that detail wasn't mentioned--honestly, however, you felt that was intentional, given the circumstances involving you.

And then the devil spoke,

"Mm, how fortunate this wonderful coincidence. It seems luck was on my side for me to have caught up to you."

The keys in your hand almost fell to the floor as you whirled around in utter shock. You were met with a charming and gentle grin, expensive casual wear of the latest trend, and the shine of a metallic suitcase.

"A-Akechi...!"

In that moment, you knew you were screwed.

You could see his eyes twinkle with satisfaction at your astonished reaction, all the while he chuckled with relaxed amusement. "It's good to see you too, though..."

His eyes trailed to the side, followed by his head turning the other way as he mused, "…it appears that we're not alone. And here I thought I had the upper hand."

While his voice remained lighthearted, you could tell there was an displeased tinge to the words he spoke.

There was only one person who could twist Akechi's charming demeanor and incite his more aggressive and competitive nature--the same one who had you gasping out in utter surprise and horror as you turned around.

"A-Akira!"

Forget screwed. You were _**fucked**_.

Having seemingly emerged from the shadows, he held a calm yet knowing smile, dressed in a well-worn but fashionable outfit assembled from sifting through Parisian thrift shops, and the glint that appeared not from a pair of fashion glasses, but rather the onyx irises that they framed.

One lithe arm raised in greeting, accompanied by a hum of your name, "It's been a while. Good seeing you." The same arm dropped slightly, instead drawn out to the side, as mirrored by its counterpart, a silent yet obvious request for a hug.

You didn't think twice.

The last time he held you was when you were sending him off at Narita International Airport, his embrace comforting as it was reluctant to let you go while you sniffled how much you would miss him. His palm rubbing up and down your back in a soothing manner was a sensation that _still_ left you shivering.

This was the physical embrace that persisted in your fantasies of being held by him--or perhaps Akechi, Yusuke, or Ryuji after all four finished having their way with you. Though the outfits and context changed with each imagined scenario, the aftercare was almost always the same, save for when you pictured them in a more rough and ruthless mood.

You resisted from shuddering as you were engulfed by his arms, immediately feeling the body heat that you wished wasn’t obstructed by layers of clothing. The security in his embrace made you want to never be freed, wondering how nice it would be--or even better--if he held you like this as your lover instead of a friend.

"Aww, am I to be left out of your friendly affection?"

Akechi's voice was your liberator.

Snapping out of your reverie, you barely caught how Akira's already tight hold on you subtly constricted further. Still, worried about hurting the feelings of the other--even if his tone was teasing and his smile remained--you broke away from the embrace while you opened your arms to accept Akechi instead.

"O-Of course not, Akechi. Come here!"

From one cage to another.

Akechi was beaming while he eagerly scooped you against his chest for a welcoming embrace, but with your vision obscured, you did not notice how he and Akira exchanged narrowed glances. Yet another instance of their rivalry taking form even amidst the tight-knit friendship amongst the former Phantom Thieves.

In this instance, however, Akechi only saw Akira as mere backdrop, especially now that you were literally within his grasp.

"It feels so good to embrace you like this again," he sighed happily, drawing you further towards him while his chin rested on your shoulder. "Honestly, my arms were tingling after we parted in the airport. It was then that I knew I'd be homesick because of you."

Despite how you didn't want to pull away from Akechi much like you did for Akira, you drew back slightly at his words, your jaw becoming slack. "'Homesick,’ Akechi? ...Really?"

You both heard and felt the mild timbre of yet another pleasant hum, which only contrasted to the tightened grip around you while his eyes became half-lidded. Seemingly pleased at your struck expression, he then purred innocently, "Though things seemed to have changed with you since then, hm?" His head tilted to the side, the charming smile on his features remaining even as his more ~~conniving~~ calculating side revealed itself. "I wonder, will Akira and I be charged for hugging you since we're within vicinity of the cafe?"

_Shit._

Akira chuckled from behind, seemingly closer than before. "And without any discounts at that too, right?"

The feeling of despair weighing you down could've made you plummet straight to the Earth's core at this point. As expected, Ryuji and Yusuke must have told Akira everything about your encounter. Not to mention, by the sharp and knowing look on Akechi's face, you already knew that he had done some investigating on your job.

You braced yourself for what was to come.

Putting on a teasing front to hide the anxiousness that was quickly running rampant through your entire being, you let out a small laugh while you slipped out of his embrace. There was no point in dawdling or feigning ignorance around these two, especially when they had you surrounded. "Sounds like you've been snooping around. As on point as ever, huh, Akechi?"

His expression became prideful while he cupped his chin, one eye shutting in a wink. "Even while preparing to return to Japan and assisting my professors--among the best lawyers in the United Kingdom, mind you--I _certainly_ couldn't turn a blind eye to a cherished friend potentially being in danger."

"'Danger'?" You repeated innocently as you refrained from wincing. So _that_ was the angle he would be going for, even if you were elated to hear him express concern over you.

"Lest you forget the issue with Kaneshiro and Makoto's friend. As amusing as they are, host clubs and maid cafes often involve trouble, especially with their employees. I do not want you to be harmed or get caught up in such a scenario, hence why I do believe this calls for a formal interrogation into possible prostitution at your workplace," Akechi went on, his tone sophisticated and concerned, even if his wording was purposefully phrased to get a rise out of you. "Your assistance would be of _great_ value."

Having reconstructed his reputation as Detective Prince after Shido's downfall, he still had his influence over and connections with Tokyo's police force. And knowing him, he wouldn't refrain from making good on his bluff.

Despite inwardly seething, you did your best to retain your calm facade before him, even amidst the tense silence between you, him, and Akira, the latter of whom was as silent as ever. He was probably surveying the situation at hand to determine the opportune moment to swoop in to make his move.

However, you were adamant to not give him or Akechi the satisfaction of taking the upper hand, of taking away the distraction you needed to keep your desires in check.

This was mind over matter, and though this was both Akechi and Akira that you were standing up against, you reminded yourself of your success with Ryuji and Yusuke. Thus, with your reaction unfazed and unbothered, you shrugged with a sheepish expression. "Sorry Akechi, but all maid-related inquiries are to be handled at the cafe, whether through our site or through one of our employees. Though..." Your heart was pounding while you brought your hand up to run a hand through your hair, being mindful to make it look as flippant as possible, matched by the smile that tugged on your lips. "...for any after-hours activity, you just need to be willing to pay my fee."

The narrowing of his eyes was enough to make your knees nearly buckle. "So, you're refusing to help me with this serious offense?"

"Innocent until proven guilty," you briskly replied with a sharp tone. "After all, even _you_ said this is mere speculation, a possibility of shadiness going down--not enough to convince a judge to issue a warrant, I’m sure." His teeth clenched in response and you couldn’t prevent your smile from widening in satisfaction as you felt a burst of confidence. "If you want to talk about London, fine. But if you try to ask about my job, it's gonna cost you."

"Is that so?" His tone held a sharp bite to it while his eyebrow cocked at your defiance.

Not backing down, you nodded as you continued, arms folding across your chest, "Are you sure you want to engage in suspicious activity on a hunch? _Especially_ with all the effort you've put into scrubbing up your reputation, with the help of me and everyone else? I'm sure even you wouldn't want that, Detective Prince."

That did it.

Akira's silence was finally broken by an amused snicker, much to Akechi's blatant dismay if by the frowning curl of his lips and the shaking grip on his briefcase handle.

You went there.

You had to.

Now going on a high stride, you knew what to do next. Your lips parted to speak once more, your body slow to turn around. "And what about you, Akira?" You faced him fully, watching as his laughter quieted, his tranquil demeanor returning. "How are you going to try and get me to quit?"

He only offered you a half-hearted shrug. "I think from what I've seen just now, and from what I heard from Yusuke and Ryuji, you're pretty set on sticking to this job."

On one hand, you were relieved that he was laying off of you. However, there was also a pang of disappointment that he didn't seem to be passionate or concerned enough to urge you to leave.

At least, that was what it seemed to be initially.

Akira's expression grew serious, as did his tone while his gaze bore straight and deep into yours. "All I want to know is why--the real reason, not the ones you’ve been using as excuses to us and the girls."

Your composed--even cocky--facade finally broke with genuine confusion. "'Excusing'?"

"I know you," he affirmed, his tone leaving no room for argument. Noting the look on your face, his own broke into a grin in response.

" _We_ know you," Akechi interjected, his tone rather tight at the thought of being excluded.

Your gaze shifted between the two, now feeling the heat of both their intense gazes focusing on you.

It made you wish they were looking at you this way in bed, preferably while you allowed them--and Ryuji and Yusuke--to do as they pleased with you.

However, not to get caught up in that fantasy, which would most certainly lead to your downfall, you faced Akira once again as you huffed, "Like I said to Akechi, if you want to hear anything maid-related, we can discuss things after payment."

"Is that how it's going to be then?" Akira responded, the tone less of a question and more of a challenge.

It was difficult to not shiver, but still remaining headstrong, you declared, "Yes."

The tense silence was at its thickest at this point, with the two staring unblinkingly at you, contemplating your words, your _attitude_ towards them.

At last, the rigid atmosphere was broken once again by Akira's amused chuckle, "Mmm, very well." He took a step forward, his arms swiftly pulling you into a short embrace as he murmured lightly against your ear, "We'll be seeing you later then." 

Almost immediately, you felt heat press against your back and a puff of air against your other ear, Akechi mirroring Akira's actions as he hissed out, "Count on it."

Then, as quickly as they returned to your life, the two left separately, both going in opposite directions, leaving you alone in stunned silence.

You couldn't even begin to imagine what might be in store.

The days that followed had you even more on edge than before, wondering when one of the four would show up again to dissuade you from your job, to just _do something_ to you. Despite your tenseness, however, you didn’t bring it up to any of the girls, wanting to be sure that your actions didn't break up any friendships within the former Phantom Thieves.

But you knew Akira and Akechi.

You knew firsthand the extent of their determination and calculation.

And coupling that with their words to you that night, you knew they were plotting something.


	3. The Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S A BRAND NEW YEAR SO OF COURSE I’VE GOTTA TIE UP SOME LEWD LOOSE ENDS FROM AT LAST YEAR!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE, YOUR SUPPORT, YOUR FEEDBACK AND YOUR LOVE! This fic was truly among my greatest accomplishments thus far, showing how much I can achieve as a writer! It’s a thrill to have been able to create and follow through the vision I had in mind down to the finest detail, especially when I think of what future projects lie in store!
> 
> You all truly inspire me to continue growing as a writer, and much like every other piece I’ve written, it was the greatest of pleasures to write out and (at long last) share the entirety of this fic with you all!
> 
> And thus with all that said, here is the conclusion to this lewd little trilogy of mine! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I’d also like to give an immense amount of love and praise to my best friend and dearest beta reader, who has the patience of the saint to put up with my shenanigans and read through all the lewds I conjure up. I LOVE YOU MA

A week after your reunion with Akira and Akechi, you stepped into work for your early opening shift to find complete and utter chaos.

"Sh-Sheeh?! A calling card from the Phantom Thieves?! I thought those brats were dissolved years ago!"

It was common for you to see Iyayo--the only other person that was around--at the cafe at this hour, especially when you were the one who helped prepare the space for opening hours.

What was not typical was her holding a painfully familiar looking card while she squealed and flailed around in an overdramatic manner--even more than she usually did.

"I-Iyayo?" You called out, alarmed as you stepped towards her, resisting the urge to snatch the card from her hands. "What are you--?"

"Read this!" She cried in horror, shoving the piece of laminated stock paper into your hands. "I found this in my office! They're after my hea~rt!"

You didn't need to be told twice.

_O greedy temptress of heart,_  
_with lusts for the world_  
_Seeking pleasure by denying others theirs_  
_for value that is worthless_  
_We shall cast light onto your greed_  
_A void that only sinful intent can fulfill_

Your knees were trembling. But not out of fear.

No.

This wasn't intended for Iyayo, despite how her shady business practices—including other ventures besides the maid cafe--would have certainly earned herself a calling card during the prime of the Phantom Thieves.

This was a direct message to _you_.

Your boss continued to shriek and throw herself around the cafe space, going on about calling the cops--no, calling the mayor--No! Calling the government! Considering how many other illegal activities and dealings she probably had gotten herself wound up in, you had a feeling this was her paranoia finally bursting forth from her heavily-guarded yet sleazy demeanor.

But you were _the_ person to verify or deny the validity of the calling card. It was clear that this was the handiwork of Yusuke and Ryuji, the wording a collaboration between Akechi and Akira. Without even needing to call them over, you could easily think of a reasonable excuse to ease the fears of your boss.

However, by the message meant for you, by the actions of the four you were so enamored with:

You didn't want to confirm that it was a genuinely fake calling card.

Just as you lifted your head to speak to Iyayo over the situation, you heard her squeal out your name. "Apparently the Phantom Thieves are doing this on behalf of four broke boys who are big fans of yours?"

Your eyes grew wide. "W-What--?!"

Iyayo reached into her shirt, pulling out a folded white piece of paper from what you assumed was her bra. "I found this attached to the calling card when I went into my office!" This note was pushed into your hands as well. "The Phantom Thieves said they'll leave me alone if the whole cafe is reserved just for those four at absolutely no charge today, specifically requesting _you_ as their maid!"

Your knees nearly gave way, heat rushing through your body before pooling in the pit of your very being as you verified the note's contents.

Those four--

They didn't honestly go _this_ far, did they?

"They wanted..." You found yourself speaking out, your voice stilted and soft. "They wanted me?"

"I saw none of the other maids listed--without a doubt, they want you! Ohh, I'll have to call the other girls and tell them to not come in today--! And put up the 'Closed' sign as well!" Iyayo reaffirmed, her voice still shrill amidst her rambling. "I'll pay you your entire annual wage next week if you do this! I promise! Just keep those bastards away from my heart and do what they say!"

Your boss began to ramble on how she was planning on returning to her “motherland” of France to lay low for a bit once she finished helping you prep the cafe, having you swear to her that you would ensure and guarantee that the safety of her heart was secured. You agreed, even if your mind was elsewhere, your face--your whole body, honestly--feeling hot imagining what those four had in store for you. Though, you reasoned to yourself, the reality was that they would probably just sit you down for some kind of intervention.

But the message to apparently resolve this issue through 'sinful intent' had you imagining, fantasizing all while you prepared coffee and ingredients for any dishes to be ordered. By the time you finished, it was close to when Akira, Akechi, Yusuke, and Ryuji were to arrive. Unsurprisingly, Iyayo had been trying to leave as early as possible, but still stayed in fear of displeasing the Phantom Thieves with a subquality experience for 'their clients.'

You parted ways with your boss after assuring her yet again that you would send her a report, only to have her come squealing and running back into the cafe, now with a tiny box covered with red and black wrapping paper in hand.

Crying out your name, she exclaimed, "Ahh! Wait! Wait! An instruction they emphasized--! You've gotta put this on!" Another thing to be shoved in your hands, with the rushed explanation how she assumed the gift was meant for her when she found it in her office, but only now realized the present was tagged for you specifically. Her ease of mind having gone far over the edge at this point, Iyayo fled the cafe without even thinking to look back.

Your heart raced while your fingers made quick work of the wrapping paper, wondering just what could be inside.

The sleek, tiny box within had a note attached, merely reiterating the instruction of: _Please keep on during entirety of reservation unless instructed otherwise _\--__ all written in the elegant handwriting of Yusuke.

Breath becoming still with heightened anticipation, you lifted the lid and peered inside.

You almost dropped the box.

A bullet-sized red vibrator.

Immediately, your mind raced. What once seemed to be a hopeless wish was becoming a realized fantasy.

With the instruction written out by Yusuke, you only wondered what the thought process was of the four to have you comply with the use of this toy of all things.

Shocked, you took a few weightless steps back until your backside harshly met the edge of one of the cafe tables. Wincing at the slight pain, you instinctively reached to grab the slightly irritated area, right as your gaze shifted down to the tabletop. Having seen and arranged the tables countless times, your eyes glazed over initially, but when you noticed the golden bell with a lacy ribbon tied at the handle, your jaw became slack.

Considering the respective remote for the tiny vibrator was nowhere to be found, their intentions were undeniably clear at this point.

This little toy was to be your literal buzzer.

 _Their_ way of beckoning you over for your services.

Your heart beating a flurry against the tight and taut state of your ribcage, you held the box right against your chest. Though your face was hot, you couldn't resist from grinning with anticipation. However, not to dawdle, you made your way over to the employee changing room to begin your own final preparations for your clients, which included hunting down some medical tape.

The plaything of your former fellow Phantom Thieves--how surreal was this?

And yet, the reality of this situation became all too real once you heard the front door bell chime with the arrival of your four customers. As nervous as you were amidst your eagerness to see how this situation would play out, you still managed to maintain your usual perky charm as you greeted them with "Welcome, masters--!"

One that soon broke and shattered apart as your knees became weak and your lips popped open with a sudden gasp from the sensation of the tiny vibrator powering on with a gentle shake, having been fastened to your clit with the medical tape you found in Iyayo's office.

The four--dressed in casual attire that seemed reminiscent to what they wore during those summer days in high school--gathered at the entrance, their responses varied.

"Are you--?" Yusuke looked startled yet pleased at your pleasured reaction, whereas Ryuji's eyes bulged open wide while his jaw dropped. "Y-Yo...!" A wave of heat rushed to their faces, painting their complexions in red.

Akechi only chuckled with amusement, finger moving to his chin with intrigue, "And hello to you too~"

Akira grinned, a hint of mischief to his smile. As usual, his hands were tucked into his jean pockets, however, he drew one out, making no effort to be discrete in what he held. Immediately, your eye was drawn to the flash of red: The remote control to your vibrator.

"You actually did it...? You actually did what we said!" Ryuji stumbled over his words, his shock near permanent on his face.

"S-Surely...I expected otherwise," Yusuke breathed out while his gaze fell to the quivering shake of your legs.

His shoulders lifting in a shrug, Akira turned towards the two, his expression remaining deviously pleased, "Told you two to trust me on this." Facing you once again, he purred with a smirk, "A leader needs to know everything about his team."

"While not to discredit that, Akira," Akechi mused, his tone innocent even if it held some challenge, " _I_ know this particular teammate to have a hand for effective deceit. Perhaps we should verify for ourselves that this instruction was followed?"

"'Verify...'?" You repeated slowly, your voice trailing off. However, your eyes widened right as Akechi's expression matched Akira's, his grin toothy and gaze flashing as he demanded,

"Lift up your skirt."

You didn't have the chance to be still with shock, given the continuous buzzing of the little vibrator against your clit. The defiance you built and maintained to keep the four at bay from your heart was far too cracked at this point to try and salvage, having its foundations smashed into dust once you complied with their demands. As much as you wanted to see what would occur if you tried to disagree--much like how Shadows were stubborn in negotiation when held up--you did not want to squander the chance to live out an elevated version of your fantasies.

Thus, your hands immediately reached for the hem of your skirt, your gaze falling to the ground out of shyness.

Akechi clicked his tongue.

Surprised, you lifted your head, facing the four fully while you took in their expressions of anticipation.

"Don't be slacking with your servitude. Aren't you supposed to offer a response to your clients?" He queried in a low purr.

Your face grew hotter as you struggled to bring out the voice you used for customers, "S-Sorry." A smile that stretched from ear to ear tugging on your lips, you shakily chirped out, "I-It would be my pleasure, Master Goro!"

Yusuke, Ryuji, and Akira exuded envy.

Akechi seemed to relish in near sadistic euphoria. "Good girl~"

A tremble shook you down to the pit of your core, and it wasn't even from the vibrator.

Still, not to be deterred--feeling even more exhilarated, in fact--you abided by what you were told and lifted up your skirt. Though the vibrator was only powered on minutes ago, your panties were already quite damp, the material hugging around the outline of the small toy as it remained attached to your clit.

Before you knew it, Ryuji and Yusuke were kneeling before you while Akechi and Akira stepped closer, all four wanting to view every single inch you had revealed.

You were petrified beneath their gazes. And yet, even frozen still, your heart was thundering against your chest while tiny trembles went through your fingers as you gripped the hem of your skirt. Your bottom lip was seized between your teeth while your eyes remained glued to the black material of your dress, unable to bring yourself to face them directly.

However, by the awed and euphoric breathless groan of "Fuck" by Ryuji, the reverent "P-Perfection" of Yusuke, and the satisfied click of Akechi's tongue, you could picture the looks on their faces easily.

While you were left flustered by the reactions of the three, none had you tensing as much as Akira's teasing "What's wrong? Have nothing to say to us?"

Having been drawn taut and tense to the greatest extent by all that transpired leading up to this moment, at last you snapped.

Your words as fiery hot as the blush on your face, your eyes suddenly lifted to face the direction of the four. "D-Don't you dare! You jerks have some nerve to make me do this--!"

Ryuji's neck craned as he faced you a pouty expression. "Yo, now that's no way to speak to your masters!"

_Your masters._

A bit of your flame waned, which was quickly noted by Yusuke as he seized the opportunity at hand. His eyes narrowed as his brow raised high, pointing out coolly, "But you complied with our demands, no? The person who could've easily seen the calling card as the ruse that it was is you, and you alone." Slowly, he rose from the floor, his posture dignified, tall, and looming as he scolded you firmly. "You could have found some way to prove to your boss that this was a plot, and yet you did not do so. Rather, you complied with our instructions and greeted us at the door. You wanted this--don't even **try** to deny it."

Extinguished.

Even as your face flared with shame even further with scorching, red heat.There was nothing you could say.

Instead, you fumbled over your words for some semblance of an argument before you lowered your gaze in defeat.

"Well _damn_ Yusuke, way to tell it," Ryuji whistled with astonishment.

Yusuke let out an exasperated sigh, his eyebrows furrowed. "I am simply weary of this ordeal, Ryuji. Nothing more."

While Akira only chuckled under his breath, Akechi smirked at your newfound meekness, finding it delectable. "Now that this matter has been addressed, will you be a good little maid and treat your masters nicely? You can start by showing us to our table~"

At last, you dropped your skirt, your panties hidden yet again, but your flustered vulnerability remained drawn out in the open. You turned away from the four for a moment, reaching for the stack of menus from behind the front counter. With the sizeable booklets in hand, you gestured towards the empty cafe space behind, your voice softer than before. "T-This way then please."

Quickly, you faced straight forward, your back towards the four as you moved on ahead.

However, you ended up nearly missing your next step as an even more intense tremor wracked through your tiny vibrator, and thus towards the entirety of your body. A strangled cry escaping you, your arms clutched the menus tighter before your head nearly flew back, only to see a surprised Yusuke and a unamused Akira, his arm raised and palm empty. This contrasted to a snickering Ryuji and a deviously cheerful Akechi, who appeared to have just snatched the remote control, his lips curled in a delighted smile as he hummed, "'This way then'…?"

His thumb, having already dragged the slider on the remote up to just above the midpoint, was inching it further up to the very top.

Your mind, already too far in a mangled daze to make sense of much, was confused as to what he meant. However, abruptly recalling what you were instructed to do, your answer was quickly found. "T-This way, masters!"

"Good girl." Akechi smiled. "We'll follow your lead then."

Leading the four to their table thankfully went on without a hitch, especially with you taking extra precaution to avoid getting a few extra notches up on the remote control. Akechi was even merciful enough to lower the intensity once he and the others gave you their orders--all simple drinks and dishes that you had no issue with preparing yourself.

Which made you all the more wound up and tense with the four bothering to play the charade of being your normal customers, even if you were under the strong impression that they were looking to get back at you for your behavior towards them. All four were in college, yet none seemed to have shaken off their competitive edges. Ryuji could never be outrun, no one's creativity could surpass Yusuke's, Akechi may as well be a god at law, and Akira could never be outtricked.

And yet you had managed to gain the upper hand over all four--and now were left to endure the result for doing so.

Your face became hotter than the matcha latte you brewed for Yusuke.

Minding yourself to be calm--especially in case any of the four decided to toy with the remote control while you carried their dishes over--you prepared each of their orders, from the most savory to the most sweet. Part of you wanted to mess with the typical cutesy, affectionate messages you would scrawl onto the dishes, specifically a "Fuck you" directed to each of them. However, knowing you were already treading carefully with the four--which could lead to even more severe, perhaps humiliating, punishment should you disobey--you maintained your good behavior and brought over their orders, even with the temptation of being disciplined.

"Please enjoy!" You chirped while setting down plate after plate, cup after cup, all while carrying a feeling of cautious relief. It would have been a pain--in more ways than one--if any of them messed with the vibrator's settings while you had their meals in hand. Furthermore, with the little toy currently at a lower, more tolerable setting, you felt you could get by with the rest of your reservation.

And then Yusuke called out your name after he took a sip of his latte, all while your vibrator suddenly picked up in intensity. "May I request your services for a moment?"

With a startled squeak--of which earned varying amused reactions from Ryuji, Akira and Akechi--you glanced at his palm, noticing that he had the remote control in his hand.

"Sure, Yusu--" His thumb dragged the slider up to an unreached extreme, causing you to grab onto the edge of their table as you cried out, "A-Ah! Master Yusuke! Of-- Of course I'll be happy to serve!"

"Goddamn I can't wait for my turn" was something you swore Ryuji mumbled out in-between scarfing down his omurice, a sentiment quietly shared by the expressions on Akira's and Akechi's faces.

"Excellent. In that case..." Clearing his throat, Yusuke proceeded to reach into his day bag and draw out his sketchbook. He rose out of his seat to stand, extending his arm out towards you as he hummed, "...I'd _very much_ like to have you model for me still. Could I trouble you to indulge me?"

He looked composed, his voice calm. However, his pale complexion was marred by scarlet while the noticeable tent protruding through his royal blue pants revealed his fierce arousal, his unquenched desire to at last have his most sought out muse be subject to his creative whims.

"It would be my-- my pleasure to do so!" Your cutesy demeanor struggled to stay together in face of the vicious vibrations of the toy pulsating against you.

Thankfully, Yusuke--pleased by your enthusiastic answer--lowered the setting down a few notches. While not as intense, the tremors were far more tolerable. He smiled gently. "Excellent. Then in that case..."

In an instant, his sketchbook was flipped open, a pencil tucked in his hands, his flustered expression now serious. His voice composed, he remarked, "Pose for me."

"'Pose...?'" You repeated, taken aback by his sudden change, despite knowing how intense he could be once he was entrenched in his artistic creativity.

"You'll follow my instruction, of course...," he clarified, his voice trailing off as he scanned across the cafe space. Once he noticed the small stage directly adjacent to the bar, he let out a noise of affirmation as he gestured towards it with his pencil. "There--I'll have you pose there."

The cafe stage was where maids would perform adorable choreographed dance numbers, their cheerful smiles broadening as clients hovered around the small platform, yen bills littering the sky as they desperately tried to win over affection. While you did not look down on your co-workers for earning money this way, the only time you ever set foot upon stage was to clean it, as you preferred more direct contact with your customers.

But now, as you found yourself standing upon the raised platform, you soon realized you would be giving your first ever show, set to entertain Yusuke and the others, who looked on amidst sips and bites of their food.

"Now then..." Yusuke hummed while he stood by the stage, gazing up towards you with a sharp, focused stare. "Arouse my artistic passions, dear muse!"

For such a bold statement, his initial instructions were relatively tame, such as having you demurely cover your body with your hands akin to a Greek goddess. They weren't raunchy by any means, and yet he seemed to be working himself into feverish euphoria by the way he continued to have you pose at _his_ command, whether by word or when he would guide you into position with his hands.

His forwardness thrilled you, as did the authoritative--but not harsh--tone of his voice and touch of his hands. You were eager to comply to each of his demands, though, if you ever strayed too far from his instructions--especially when it came to testing your flexibility--you were rewarded by increased vibrations--of which were openly encouraged by Akechi while he sipped his iced Earl Grey Tea.

Though this seemed more fitting from Ryuji, Akira, or Akechi, you wondered when exactly Yusuke was going to take things further with his sketches of you. Lifting up your skirt again, unbuttoning the top of your dress, tugging at your thigh-highs--you anticipated when his instructions would plunge down even further into the lascivious.

But you should've known Yusuke would not need the extremes to draw out odd perversions from innocent intent.

After sketching out every pose he had you do for him, he requested that you simply stand upright on stage. Nothing else. Your hands were to remain at your sides, your feet apart at normal length. You eyed him curiously, unsure what he would do next, especially as he inspected your position with a critical eye and a finger on his chin.

"Excellent," he affirmed, his bit of praise making your heart swell. His expression still intense with concentration, he continued, "And with this..."

While you knew Yusuke to be as graceful as he was swift, you were still taken aback when he was suddenly standing right in front of you one moment and then kneeling before you the next, his head pushing under the skirt of your dress.

You let out a startled noise, your hands instinctively reaching for the hem of your uniform, palms brushing over the back of his head through the fabric of your clothes.

"Hold still..." He breathed out, his voice still loud enough for you to hear, his words fanning hotly against your panties.

His nose bumped right onto your clothed core, which--while paired with the continuing vibrations of your toy--only made your knees feel all the more prone to giving way. It didn't help to hear Ryuji's awed jeering, or bear the intensity of the glances sent your way by Akira and Akechi. Still, you fought to stay up, trying to steady your breathing in a vain attempt to remain level headed.

The furious scribblings of Yusuke managed to rival the near deafening volume of your heartbeat against your chest. His head moved beneath your skirt as he made great effort to take in every detail of the sight before him. You could hear him groan with pleasure the more he lingered, especially with how enamored and addicted he became to the heady scent of your core. Paired with his face barely grazing against your panties, his actions only served to tease and frustrate you, especially feeling the rise of an orgasm draw near.

However, when Yusuke finally emerged from beneath your uniform, he looked all too pleased, even verging on dazed, like he was intoxicated from you--which honestly wouldn't be far from the truth, should you ask him. He licked his lips as he inspected his sketches, detailed drawings of your panties, thighs, and the outline of your core filling the pages.

Gazing longingly at his work, he mused with rapture. "The clash between elegant composure and human need." A noticeable shudder encased him, his head even tilting back as he groaned out, "E-Exquisite. You have done well, my darling muse."

"A-Anytime, master," you responded with a strained smile, your thighs pressing together in hopes of abstaining from orgasming off of his praise. Desperate, you were ready to ask if he could reward you for your great behavior, but by the glimpse of blonde you saw at the bottom of the stage, you found yourself denied of the opportunity.

"Yo Yusuke, ya' done? Can I have my turn now?" Ryuji demanded childishly, his arms extended up with his hands grabby.

Yusuke didn't respond at first, far too enraptured by his sketching session with you. However, before Ryuji could get to yelling "Look at me, you furry!", he responded with a distracted, "Mm, sure, Ryuji. Go ahead" before handing over the remote without even looking the other's way.

"Holy shit, yes! At la~ast!" Ryuji exclaimed, his voice hitting a falsetto in overabounding joy. He was practically bouncing in place at now being the one in charge, almost unable to contain his glee as he faced you with a toothy grin.

"Damn that was some cute posin'!" He whooped out your name, the remote control firmly tucked in his hand. "Reminds me of when you'd kick the shit of some Shadows and you'd be all hyped and cute when you'd do your victory pose!"

For once, the embarrassment you felt was not of the predicament you were in, but rather decisions made during the foolishness of your youth. "Don't remind me!" Unable to resist, you countered with, "And what say you, Slav squat...!"

"What was that?" Ryuji hummed with a smirk as he watched your body suddenly convulse with pleasure, his thumb having dragged the controller's slider all the way near the top. "Don't fall now, okay baby?"

Yet another wave of euphoria. How long have you waited to be on the receiving end of Ryuji's sweet talk. "'Baby'?"

"That's right! You're mine now, so I'm gonna be calling you what I like!" He winked, all while his arms spread out wide. "Now c'mere before you start squirtin' and fall off the stage or something!"

In the days of being Phantom Thieves, you would've been swift to clock him right in the chest for his vulgarity. However, with you at his mercy--especially with how close you were to release-- you could only whimper a meek "Y-Yes Master Ryuji" before you complied and hopped right into his awaiting arms.

For him to catch and carry you with ease, to hold you close against his lean but gloriously muscled physique, you felt as though you were seized in a dreamy, idealistic state, which was easier to settle into once he lowered the vibrator's intensity. This was a glimpse of a boyfriend experience you longed to have with him--and the others of course. However, with how open he was in his lament over being single for all the years you knew him, you felt happy to finally indulge him while fulfilling your own desires.

"I say ya' earned yourself some treats!" Ryuji declared while eyeing you with anticipation, "Come and share 'em with me!"

Not that you had a choice in the matter.

He ended up carrying you to the table spread of cakes and sweets that maids would pick up treats from at the request of customers. All the desserts present were the finest and most expensive that your cafe had to offer, reserved for only the prestigious clientele. However, Iyayo--in her fear of getting her heart stolen--held no stops when she brought out the confections while helping you prep the restaurant for the guys.

Though he often teased Ann for her sweet tooth, you knew Ryuji could never resist a table full of fancy food that was all for _his_ taking.

Upon being set down right by the table, you glanced back to see what the rest of the three were up to. Yusuke still seemed to be hypnotized from his time with you, his eyes glazed over while he looked over his sketches upon the stage. Akechi looked to be inspecting around the cafe, his phone in hand while he took pictures--to which you groaned internally as it dawned on you that he was probably gathering evidence to incriminate the cafe. As for Akira, he apparently seemed to have disappeared—initially, at first, until you noticed the unmistakable mop of black hair that peeked from behind the bar counter.

"Aren't you hot in that thing? Maybe wanna loosen it up?"

Ryuji's voice was quick to draw you out of your reverie. His tone seemed concerned, albeit muffled with a cake truffle stuffed into his mouth. However, the look in his eyes was hungry in expectation, needing to see what you had on underneath.

You were _thrilled_.

"You're right, Master Ryuji. I'm feeling pretty warm to be honest," you remarked genuinely. With how warm and flustered you had become, you actually did feel overheated, and thus relished in the refreshing coolness when you undid the top of your uniform. Considering the uniform was designed to flaunt and accentuate whatever inch of curve and skin that any of you maids wished to showcase, even a few buttons undone exposed an ample amount of your breasts, including the edge of your bra.

Ryuji was in sudden, dire need of a drink to quench his thirst.

And also ease his throat from the amount of sweets he was shoveling into his mouth.

"God Ryuji-- Master, I mean!" You sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his back while he downed a glass of water that you were quick to fetch, thighs aching from the orgasm that remained denied. "Slow down, would you? I may be trained to give the Heimlich, but I'd rather not go that far."

Letting out a refreshed 'ahh', he slammed his cup down onto his table before wiping at his mouth. Sheepishly, he lowered his head, hand at the back of his blonde hair, all while his face remained flushed. "My bad, my bad! I couldn't help myself! Put me with a bunch of food and the prettiest girl I know, and I'm in fuckin' paradise!"

Your hands were suddenly all over your reddened face. "Please don't."

"It's the truth though."

You nearly jumped out of your skin, as Ryuji just leaned over to murmur those words right into your ear, his voice carrying a sense of wicked mirth. His hands reached for your wrists, proceeding to slowly make you reveal your face to him once more.

There was a grin on his lips, now one of confidence rather than shyness. Winking at you, he hummed out, "Don't be shy 'round me, okay? You know you can trust me on this. 'Sides..." Trailing off, he used his leg to pull out a chair from another table nearby, dragging it over towards him before taking a seat and hoisting you right onto his lap.

Upon feeling his stiff erection pressing into you through his pants, you wondered how you were going to last for the rest of your reservation with him and the others.

One arm hooking around your waist, he was all smiles when he reached for the plate of gourmet chocolates that Iyayo prepared for an approaching visit of some swanky Ginza businessmen. Setting the platter on your thighs, he continued, "You can't enjoy these if you have your face in your hands!"

And with that, he plucked a chocolate truffle from the plate before popping it into his mouth. His eyes shut closed while he let out a genuine yet over the top noise of delight. "Daaamn these chocolates are good!"

He reached for another piece, but instead of treating himself, he held it up towards you, his expression giddy. "Wanna try? They're fuckin' delicious!"

His arm around you tightened its hold, his closed fist pressing right against the side of your thigh while the remote control remained secure in his grip and its power over you.

And thus you responded ever so enthusiastically with "Sure, Master Ryuji!" before opening your mouth.

Ryuji carefully set the piece of chocolate between your lips. Before you could take it further in your mouth however, he swiftly bent his head forward and took a bite of the other side, his lips barely brushing against yours in the process.

Despite the squeak you let out in shock, you found yourself leaning further towards him, a gesture for more. In response, he groaned out, "God you sound so fuckin' cute...!"

"Master..." You breathed out, your mind suddenly registering what you were doing, making yourself freeze before you could get closer. Not that doing so was necessary, as he closed the gap by sharing another piece of chocolate with you.

This continued with every bit of confection that the two of you tasted together. However, the mere brushing of lips didn't take long to progress into actual kissing, the contact making your heart swell and yearn for more of the realization of your fantasies, especially with how he grinded his erect cock up against you. Despite this, Ryuji remained mindful of your kisses, making sure it didn't escalate further into making out.

Because he was just going to cut straight into planting his mouth all over your body.

The piece of chocolate he was about to share with you happened to slip out of his grasp, a gooey piece that dropped right onto your cleavage.

"Ahh shit, lemme get that...!" Unable to hide his grin or feign innocence, Ryuji immediately dove for the fallen piece face first, mouth open.

His warm lips seemed to fumble for the chocolate, given by the way they seemed to linger and kiss around your partially covered breasts. The shiver and mewl you released in response caused him to grin, the quirking of his lips felt on your chest. His arms hugged around you close while he hunted down the chocolate, which proved to be successful.

However, the lost piece in question seemed to be quite gooey, if by the sudden sensation of stickiness spilling across your skin. When Ryuji lifted his head, he was sporting a not so sheepish grin, given by the smear of chocolate on his lips.

"Whoops," he feigned apologetically, his tongue lapping at the confection around his mouth. With a grin, he proceeded to lay you across the table adjacent to the snack spread.

You yelped upon being unceremoniously laid across the table, however you were left to shudder and feel flushed when Ryuji grabbed at the front of your uniform and yanked it apart. A few more buttons popped open, a great amount of your skin exposed. His eyes were glazed with hunger as he stared at your half-naked torso. Licking his lips, he uttered out huskily, "Sorry for the mess, baby. Let me clean that up for ya'."

Much too starved for your skin, he didn't wait to plant his mouth right over your breasts. Lingering kisses, thirsty suckles--he truly was a man starved for only you. The wet heat of his mouth stirred the already similarly pleasant sensation between your thighs, which had already sullied your panties thanks to the continuous teasing of the vibrator.

Which, by coincidence, Ryuji happened to lift his head up and address. "Hey, when I said you earned yourself a treat," he began with a sultry smirk while he brought up the remote control that was still tucked in his hand. "-- _this_ is what I meant."

At last, the vibrator was set at its highest intensity, causing you to gasp and whine from the tremendous whirring, your hips lifting in response. Beyond pleased, Ryuji set the remote control down, instead bringing his hands to cup your breasts and knead them through your bra while his mouth continued to ravage your chest with wet kisses and thirsty slurps. As he was nestled comfortably above you, keeping you pinned down easily with his athletic physique, his hips treated you to the delightful stiffness of his erection grinding right up between your legs, pushing the vibrator further against you.

He wasn't rough by any means, but the unmitigated passion, the ferocious hunger--to be the object of his desires in every aspect--was enough to bring you right to the edge of climax, and the relentlessness of his mouth and the vibrator only assisting in inching you ever closer to the tipping point of that precipice at long last.

Unable to control your desperation, you released his name in a delighted shriek while your hands scrambled to grab onto his shoulders to have _something_ to hang onto, your hips needily raising to meet his rutting ones for a much sought after form of romantic intimacy.

In response, Ryuji groaned out curses against the skin of your breasts while he--equally in need of any contact with you--continued to grind and rut against your pelvis, wishing that any piece of clothing that obstructed him from going balls deep inside you was torn apart. Were he in high school still, the thought alone could have sent him to climax. However, something seemed to cross his mind, if by the way he calmed the frantic movement of his hips to instead merely lay above you for a moment.

Chuckling at the whine you released from yet another denied orgasm, he slowly lifted himself off of you, an adorable flush of red on his face, despite the cocky grin spread over his features. "Well, had your fill?"

One hand reached for the remote control before--to your mixed surprised relief and disdain--turning off your vibrator completely. His fingers then moved towards your thighs, which still felt sensitive to touch as you remained craving for release. Squeezing both of them gingerly, his thumbs ran over your bare skin, a delicate touch that made you shiver as your eyes closed, your lips quivering, "Yes, M-Master Ryuji. Thank you for the treat."

"In that case, may I have mine then?"

Your eyes snapped open to a smiling shadow looming above you.

Akechi.

He looked pleased, though you were unsure if it was because of you or him making possible leeway in his investigation. Regardless, his demeanor seemed to emanate a subdued but _elated_ satisfaction.

Knowing Ryuji, you expected for him to be resistant due to his own greed, especially to Akechi. However, you were stunned to watch the blonde toss over the remote towards him with a lighthearted, near encouraging "Go for it, man" just before he bent down to kiss your neck and your ear. His voice in a mirthful snicker, he teased out hotly, "Good luck, babe~" just before giving one of your thighs a light pat before he stepping away from the table.

Akechi was smirking.

Now in his hand, in his possession, he had control.

In more ways than one.

Over you.

Ever smooth, ever quick, Akechi claimed the spot where Ryuji stood in place, proceeding to seize your waist and flip you over onto your front. Whereas Ryuji had laid above you in a needy but intimate matter, the way Akechi bent and loomed above you exuded nothing but dominating control, his polite demeanor beginning to crumble as he savored vengeance.

Your body tensed as soon as you felt his hand on the back of your neck, his touch trailing downwards in a tantalizingly smooth manner. However, the heat of his breath against your ear sent shivers throughout the entirety of your being. "Hmm, I do believe punishment is in order for attempting to slander the good name of the Detective Prince."

You nearly jumped when his hand slammed onto the table, right upon the spot a little above and to the side of your head. As he retracted his arm back, you realized that he had just set down your vibrator's controller, a realization--and relief--made brief when his palm trailed from your back straight to between your legs, cupping your sopping core through your panties. Caught between shivering and tensing, you felt his fingers nudge against your center, running over the soaked material of your underwear before suddenly yanking them down.

"A-Akechi...!" You shrieked, your head flying back, just barely catching him raise his other hand up, only to send it crashing down upon your ass.

You were stunned.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He mused with a dangerous yet mirthful glint in his eye, right as he offered you another slap to your backside.

"Master Akechi...!

You were _elated_.

Just because you wished to have all four of them as your tender lovers didn't mean you were against having them roughen you up--you playing along to their scheme was testament to this.

It took everything to not teasingly wiggle your ass towards Akechi as encouragement to have him smack you even more, though he did not need a single word from you to find reason to spank you further. His palm was practically aching to be used to strike your ass with quick, stinging slaps, becoming more emboldened to nearly rip out every delightful squeal and cry you had to give in return.

Eventually, his barrage came to a pause, with one of his hands resting upon the newfound reddened complexion of your ass, while the other that was situated between your legs trailed down along the length of your dripping center, his fingertips becoming slick as they reached your vibrator.

"Your little toy is off and yet you're still _dripping_ ," he hissed sharply into your ear, a twist of reprimand and pleasure with each word. His touch left you mewling, if not because of his fingers stroking over your core, then due to him continuing to strike at your ass while doing so. The slick tip of his tongue touched against the base of your neck, dragging a thin trail along the length. "If you wanted me to demean you, you could've just asked. I would've gladly obliged."

You grasped at the edge of the table, tears brimming at your eyes from every smack, every murmured degradation, and--despite it all--every bit of pleasure you felt. From when you watched him carry himself in battle as either the gallant, dashing gentleman or as the corrupted, vengeful demon he was revealed to be, and to then witness his metamorphosis where both sides came to a middle, you were enthralled. The overly saccharine smile that would grace his lips upon viciously eliminating a Shadow that was about to lay harm to you, just before pulling you into his arms while checking you over for injury with concern.

At last, you were on the receiving end of Akechi's wrath in exactly the way you fantasized.

For all the relentless smacks and the toying touch of his fingers, you could feel your orgasm quickly approaching from within your core again.

"Go on then!" He taunted with a broad, crazed grin on his features, the taste of power ever the sweetest treat. "Cry for me! Cum for me! Show me how much you love being my precious doll-- _my_ precious maid!"

Akechi reached for your vibrator, the tape that kept it fastened to you having lost its adhesiveness by how slick you had become. Plucking to toy off with ease, he planted his fingertips right over your clit, circling around the sensitive nub as furiously as he spanked you.

Your fingertips dug into the surface of the table while your eyes shut tight, doing so as you whimpered and moaned shamelessly in your eagerness to finally reach climax.

But then, somehow, it only took one low, smooth voice to cut through the frenzied pleasure you and Akechi found yourselves lost within.

"I'd say our maid has learned her lesson, Akechi."

You suddenly felt a hand rest upon your head, fingers gently stroking over your hair in a delicate and soothing manner.

Your eyes fluttered open in surprise as you lifted your head.

Akira.

While your current position could be attested for this, he just seemed so much bigger from your current position below. You had no qualms, especially while he gazed down at you with such a fond, yet wickedly pleased expression on his features. The grin on his lips widened a bit more once his eyes shifted up towards Akechi, who looked irritated to have been interrupted from his utter domination of you.

The two exchanged a look, a clash of who should claim the highly desired role of being your master. However, similar in the way Ryuji refrained from delving further into shared intimacy with you, a deep breath and damn near having to pry his own hands away from your body was enough for Akechi to take a step back and be mindful of his actions.

Were you in a calmer state of mind, you'd have picked up on some undisclosed planning underway between the two, as well as Yusuke and Ryuji. However, with the thick, lustful haze clouding your brain, all you could lament about was being denied orgasm yet again.

"Hmmph, perhaps you're right, Akira--even if your timing is, admittedly, as irritatingly impeccable as mine," Akechi hummed while casually pushing back his hair--having worked up a bit of sweat in his heated fervor. Still, he proceeded to rest a hand on your ass, smiling at the way you tensed as he playfully tsked, "Be a good girl from now on, okay? If I catch you out of line, don't expect any mercy~"

With one last lingering stroke to your sensitive flesh, Akechi stepped away while offering the parting words of "Don't indulge yourself too much, Akira. Fair's fair after all" as he made his way back to the table, where Ryuji and Yusuke had reconvened to spectate your punishment over food.

At the same time, the hand stroking through your hair stopped in its actions, prompting you to freeze as well in anticipation. Suddenly, you felt Akira's fingers trail down to cup your chin just before lifting your head so you were gazing up at him fully.

He appeared calm and relaxed, but you were already anticipating for him to have something up his sleeve. However, he maintained an innocent demeanor as he called out your name, "I want to share a drink with you." Amused laughter followed suit as his gaze trailed over the length of your body, stopping at and admiring the shade of scarlet on your ass. "You look like you could use one."

"Drink? When did you start drinking booze?" You inquired curiously as he released your chin to instead position himself and stand right behind your backside.

"Not that--just some iced milk tea. Being in France's coffee culture for so long made me crave for a taste of home," he clarified, smiling while his fingers grasped your panties and tugged them back up your thighs. "I made some at the bar while Ace Defective over there was smacking your ass. Gotta say I was pretty jealous while hearing you yelping and crying out so cutely."

"Haha~ Go to hell, Akira," Akechi responded, his chuckle lacking any sense of humor, by contrast to the snickering and polite laughter of Ryuji and Yusuke.

Admittedly, the feeling of your damp panties--now feeling cool at this point--adorning your body once more made for a rather unpleasant sensation. However, you had no complaints to being gingerly scooped up into Akira's arms while he murmured for you to leave the walking to him.

You expected to be taken to the bar, only to be carried back to the table where the other three were sitting. The glass of iced milk tea sitting on the wooden surface caught your eye, but seeing Akechi, Ryuji and Yusuke made you wonder and anticipate what would soon transpire.

From what Akira proceeded to then instruct you with, his intentions left you mystified. Upon asking if you felt okay enough to kneel and sit on the back of your legs, you assured him that it was fine, despite the wincing you did while obliging, your backside still tender. Further confusion followed, however, when his fingers tugged on your skirt, gently commanding you to have it hike up your waist. His hands then pressed on either side of your thighs, pushing them closer together.

Seeing the befuddled look on your face, Akira chuckled, eyes twinkling with mischief as he grabbed the glass of milk tea, "Hold still now." With the gazes of everyone in the room focused on you, a wave of heat swept over your body from all the attention.

One that remained even as he attempted to douse it by pouring some of the glass right into the tiny triangle formed between your thighs and core. The sudden chill of the drink seeping down over the sensitive heat of your core made you shriek a little, a louder one following when Akira did not refrain a second longer from diving face first onto your lap. His lips were eager to lap up the sweetened milk tea.

If Ryuji was starving while he had his mouth planted on your breasts, then Akira was _parched_ while he hastily drank from your lap.

You expected for him to refill the 'cup' you were so kind enough to create for him, but instead you were treated to his hands spreading your legs wide apart before he buried his head in-between your thighs. The heat of his tongue licking broad strokes up and down the drenched--in more ways than one--material of your panties, imposing a ferociousness on you that immediately sent you into a frenzy.

His lips wrapped over your hardened clit, taking in the taste of your own slickness and the milk tea through your panties. In return, you gasped out his name while your hands threaded themselves into his hair, your need to orgasm so dire that you were hoping to keep his head in place for as long as possible.

A curse uttered by Ryuji had you look to the side, noticing that he, Akechi and Yusuke were still watching this moment between you and Akira transpire. All expressed different degrees of envy to your shaggy-haired crush while their lusts for you only became even more burdensome to maintain.

Your hips desperately rutted against Akira's mouth, heavy pants and needy whines released from your lips. With how long you had been strung around as their plaything while you heeded every command they had, you hoped that at last you would be given release--even if you wished that your panties weren't in the way between you and his tongue.

But Akira felt that he had his fill, given by how he seized your wrists and had you release his head. Grinning from ear to ear, he licked his lips, savoring the delectable taste present on his tongue. "Mmm, now _that's_ a taste I've been missing while I was away. Thanks for that."

Relishing the flustered, needy look on your face, Akira continued to smirk while his fingers moved to cup your chin once more, his grip firmer than before.

And then he questioned.

"Tell me, did you do this sort of thing with that one client of yours?"

The mood in the room shifted.

Immediately.

You paled.

"'One client'?" Akechi repeated, his eyes growing wide with surprise while the beginnings of a displeased frown tugged on his lips. "That's the first I'm hearing about this."

"Yeah, any names and coordinates would be _really_ appreciated right now," Ryuji grunted, his shoulders as tight as his voice.

Yusuke's eyebrow was raised. "Let us not be hasty to violence, Ryuji. However..." His protectiveness of you spilled out in full force. "We must confront this individual _properly_."

Akira was still smirking.

He **knew**.

You were trapped. There was no way to escape without giving an answer--an honest one at that. However Akira got hold of the truth was something you'd extract from him at another time. For now, you had no choice but to finally reveal _this_ secret, especially to these four of all people.

With Akira's fingers still holding onto your chin, you released a sigh and then the truth.

"Like any of you would ever go and hurt Mishima."

"Mi-Mishima?!"

The shock was tangible, as was the rallied fervor to seek some form of vengeance.

After all, with every single one of your claims to have never done anything to such intimate extremes with another person, suddenly the truth that declared otherwise had come forth, and with _**Mishima**_ at that too.

Pleased with you being direct, Akira released your chin without another word.

Seeing the bewildered expressions of the other three, you knew there was no need to even try to cushion the blow of your reveal with muddled facts and truths. Instead, you decided to simply bare it all.

Though still riled up from your afternoon, you confessed with a huff, "I needed a customer to fulfill my quota and didn't have my price system worked out yet--I was too shy to even think about it. Mishima wanted to go all out before he left for LA and--" You thought coming clean would help, but if anything, it seemed to aggravate the three further. Still, not to be deterred, you blurted out, "--I wanted some experience and trusted him on it--!"

Caught up in your rambled reveal, you did not notice Akira suddenly switching positions, his new location made apparent when he hugged your body from behind and hoisted you up to your feet. While you were left confused yet again, he assumed to act as your support, only to then carry on the role of your demise as he rested his chin upon your shoulder.

While his expression looked to be as wicked as ever, his tone was in the sharpest snarl you'd ever heard it to be.

_**"Ravage her."** _

Practically by muscle memory from those Phantom Thief days, Ryuji, Akechi, and Yusuke were quick to act--even you felt compelled to move from how significant those words were to you, and how they fueled your most depraved fantasies

Almost as swift as the feeling of elation that claimed your body as all four men descended upon you, intent on doing very much the same.

A blur of hands reached for you, the only thing registering clearly with you was the sound and sensation of your uniform being torn and stripped off your body, with Akira holding you up and keeping you still throughout the frenzy.

While you were driven mad to having been denied your pleasure, the four were far past their limits of restraint, years of desiring you simply unbearable to try to maintain when you were standing before them, expressing the same shameless need.

What resulted was Akira grinning deviously while his arms remained ensnared around your body, Akechi and Ryuji standing either side of you while a reverent Yusuke was quick to kneel before you, his face nuzzling against your thighs.

His breath hot and one hand groping your breast, Akechi harshly nipped at your ear in reprimand. "So what you mean to tell us was that you lied under oath?"

"You--!" Ryuji growled under his breath, turning your chin so you were looking directly into his eyes. "You said you didn't do any sex shit with your customers! Right to our faces, you said this, even while fuckin' _**Mishima**_ was doing this to you...!" Pressing his pelvis right into your side, he slowly ground his hips against your body, making sure you felt every aching inch of his erection.

Yusuke's admiration of your naked form paused for a moment as his hands reached for your hips. "A beautifully cunning display of deception, but still: I don't take too kindly to being lied to," he began, his tone sharp as he glowered, "An offense worthy of the most severe of punishments, I must say. You'd do well to earn forgiveness."

And never to be excluded, Akira brought his lips to the side of your neck opposite of Akechi, creating a trail of kisses and affectionate bites all the way up to your ear. "Guess playing secrets didn't stop with the Phantom Thieves, hm?" He queried innocently, even while a wicked smirk remained on his face. "How much did you indulge him?"

Pride and humility be damned, all you cared about was pleasure--yours a priority with theirs just a half-step below.

"Enough to take you all on," you challenged, which in turn incited fiery expressions that were adamant to rise to your proposition. "Don't look so appalled! Y-You're all some corrupt bastards here anyway with how you tricked me into all this and treated me today! It's like you didn't learn a thing from when we were Phantom Thieves!"

"Hmph, it wasn't like any of us were angels to begin with," Akechi countered with a click of his tongue.

"For once I gotta agree with Ace Defective," Ryuji snickered, ignoring the glare sent his way. He looked directly towards you, his tone light despite how serious his sentiment was. "You expect us to be all pure and well-behaved around _you_? Do you know how many times I've jerked off after we hit up the Metaverse because you looked so fuckin' gorgeous and sexy in your thief getup?"

Yusuke's hands withdrew from your hips as he held them before his face, his eyes staring at them in reflection. "I'll be frank--I cannot even attempt to hide my own lustful depravity with my desire for you, of which affected me to the point when I could not even pick up my pencil to draw..." His gaze shifted back to your thighs before focusing on your dripping core, the slick sheen of it making his mouth water. "...but rather, attempt to ease my lusts within the confines of my dorm room."

"Yusuke, dude, just be normal like the rest of us and say you were jerking off while thinking about her."

"...I am not you, Ryuji."

Akira caught your attention as he delicately trailed up your stomach before reaching for your other breast. "Don't act so highly." Squeezing and fondling your chest, he purred harshly into your ear. "You're the one with the greedy, lustful, and gluttonous heart after all."

That seemed to spur on the other three, who were back to focusing more on reprimanding action than word. Seeing Akira touch your chest and kiss your neck made Akechi do the same, albeit a bit harsher by comparison, if just to elicit the cry of his name. Yusuke was back to revering your thighs with his mouth, while Ryuji's fingers sought to trail over your clit.

And thus you found little reason to be shy about your feelings for them any longer.

"I know and I don't care!"

Everyone's eyes were trained on your face.

A deep, dark chuckle rose from Akira's throat, his hand squeezing your breast firmly. Holding you tighter to his body, he pressed his erection right against your backside, grinding against you with as much fervor as Ryuji did. His voice husky, he demanded, "Then confess to your vices! Show us how much you want us to take your heart."

And then, as though on cue, you watched as Akechi, Yusuke, and Ryuji reach for their belts and the zippers of their pants, all while you felt Akira do the same once he released his hold on your chest. As soon as you caught glimpse of their erect cocks--even feeling the heat of one press right against your ass--you were shameless in your plea. The reveal surpassed anything you ever fantasized about. "I don't care who goes first! Just please--! Any of you, fuck me! I don't know how much more I can take!"

"What's this now? A maid pleading for services?" Ryuji queried with a cocky grin.

"Mm, more like a confirmation of what I expected this establishment to be," Akechi hummed in response. "I wonder--how much would it cost to fuck one of the pretty maids here?"

You shook your head vigorously. Though you knew they only meant this in jest, you absolutely refused to lose the chance of getting fucked by all four. "You never have to pay--I'll be yours! You all can have and own me! Whatever you want me to do, however you want me to be--I'll do it!"

"Aww," Ryuji chuckled, leaning over to kiss your cheek. "No need to go that far, babe! Just be yourself!" His hand reached for the hem of his shirt.

"It's the only way we'd want you anyhow," Yusuke assured soothingly, his hands undoing the buttons of his lavender-colored top. "We've all longed for you since our days as vigilantes."

"Precisely. This was all done out of our respective affection for you." His hands loosening his tie, Akechi quipped ever so cheerfully, "Even if you being our fucktoy sounds promising-- _mine_ especially."

With yet another kiss to your neck, Akira hummed out his agreement while shrugging off his black blazer, all the while smirking. "That, I can't argue with."

Clothes littered the floor, and soon there was absolutely _**nothing**_ in the way between your body and theirs.

And then, after such an excruciating, painful yet tantalizing delay, you were ravaged accordingly and thoroughly.

For as much as your sopping core ached for release, you were practically drooling at the sight of their erect cocks, flushed with generous beads of pre-cum dripping at the top. Your knees not even giving way, you sunk down to the floor, your lips parting open, eager to be filled.

Ryuji made sure you were not kept waiting, with a hand threaded through the back of your hair and his cock easing into your mouth with ease. The inviting warmth of your throat caused him to moan--a sweet, simpering sound at that--his head tossed back by how gleeful you were to suck him off. Still tingling from when he was rutting intensely against you earlier, the same energy from prior was amplified as he wasted no time to fuck your mouth.

As you savored the taste of Ryuji's cock, you brought up your hands as an offering to be used by the others as they saw fit. Akechi and Akira--envious of how swift the blonde was--were quick to grab onto your wrists and guide your fingers to their dicks, both groaning as you stroked them both simultaneously. As for Yusuke, he wasn't even bothered to have to wait, finding an immeasurable amount of euphoria just by being able to nudge the head of his cock over your cheeks whenever he had the chance, shivering and crying out under his breath while seeing his pre-cum coat your skin--as if he needed more reason to claim you thoroughly with his seed.

Of course, you made sure to not play favorites, as you loved all equally.

You made sure they all had a chance to thrust away at your mouth and savor the muffled moans you emitted in response, especially when the four took turns with either positioning themselves beneath you to have sate their craving of your dripping center with their tongues and fingers, or kissing and marking your breasts with their lips and cocks. Sensation overload was an understatement, if by the amount of times they eased your ache by finally letting you climax freely as you desired.

By contrast to them however, as magnificent of a sensation as your throat was, all were hungering to stuff you full of their cum by any means possible.

Especially Akechi, who, not to be beaten by anyone _again_ was the first to act. Far beyond patience, he took advantage of his position beneath you to lift your hips off of his face and instead guide you towards his cock. You had no protest to this, and were just as eager to sink down the length of his dick, reeling in from the pleasure of being stretched by his girth at long last.

A raptured gasp of "yes!" uttered breathlessly as he latched onto your hips and hoist you up and down his cock. While you were happy to reciprocate his actions by grinding down on him, he insisted--rather, demanded--that you follow his pace. He bit his lip, marveling at the sight of you being bounced onto his cock, your face flushed and breasts jiggling with each movement. Your helplessness satisfied him to no end, even if your moans and cries of his name were obscured by Ryuji and Yusuke stuffing your mouth with their cocks.

As for Akira, he stepped away for a moment--really, just so quick that you barely noticed that he was gone. A tube of lube in hand, he certainly didn't intend on being beaten by Akechi, nor did he wish to deny you of your realized wishes any further than he already had. With copious lubricant on his fingers and cock, and the rasp in his low, velvety voice as he uttered filthy reassurances and comfort into your ear while his naked body pressed against your back, he eventually began fucking your ass in tandem with Akechi pummeling up to your core.

"Yes, that's it--good girl!" Akira hissed while his lips sloppily kissed your neck, one arm curled around your body while he groped one breast--the other mauled by Akechi's teeth and tongue--as the other struck your ass over and over in contrast to every deep, drawn out thrust. "Squeezing around us so tightly, so hungry for the taste and feel of cock. You don't even need to say a word on how much you're loving this...!"

"Had enough of my dick yet, baby?" Ryuji teased, grinning while he thumbed over your full cheek with affection. "Too bad you won't get to taste my cum, 'cause I'm saving all that for your pretty pussy, and hell, even for your tight little ass if ya' beg nice enough!"

Yusuke shivered as your tongue continued to drag along underneath the length of his cock, fighting the urge to spill into and coat your throat with his cum. "A-And the same can be said for me." Gaining his bearings, he heaved out, "I intend on painting you as the goddess of eros that you truly are, darling."

Akechi couldn't resist a chuckle. "For such a gorgeous goddess, you sure do succumb pretty easily to the whims of man~"

However, he was soon left to groaning and crying out once he and Akira climaxed within you. As you whimpered and thrashed with your own release, you were truly rendered a splendid dripping mess, one that Yusuke and Ryuji were happy to add to once you were passed along to them, now with the latter fucking your ass from beneath while the former gladly pumped his cock inside you from on top.

Though having just climaxed, neither Akira nor Akechi were through with you yet, as both were positioned on either side of your body, the two at a clash to possess your lips with theirs while their fingers journeyed over your naked front side.

But even caught between the rivalry of the two and the intensive friendly cooperation between Yusuke and Ryuji, for as ravenous as they were, there wasn't a moment when their more affectionate side didn’t shine through. For every filthy word cursed out was the declaration of love from any--or each--of the four, gentle strokes to soothe spanked and other skin left marred by rough affection, bites to your neck and breasts kissed over with reverence.

Still, even so, they were still salty about Mishima, and did not hold back their feelings on your deceit whatsoever.

"Goddamn--Mishima got a farewell fuck and I didn't?" Ryuji grunted when he had you all to himself, fucking you from behind as he had you positioned on your hands and knees. "Well, looks like I'm making up for lost time with you!"

He suddenly grabbed for a handful of your ass, the rhythm of his thrusts picking up with speed. You didn't need to look back to see the cocky smirk and wink on his features. "Probably for the better--my stamina's unmatched now thanks to university track!"

When Yusuke had you cradled on his lap as he thrusted up into your center with languid sensuality, his mouth lifted off from your breasts to sigh out in reflection. "I thought being apart from you would ease the intense lascivious fantasies that plagued me during high school. Instead, they only worsened as I yearned to simply stand before you face to face."

His hand cupped your cheek, tilting your head to have you gaze right at the adoring look on his face just before he kissed you out of genuine piety. "The rapture I feel in my heart right now, to feel your wet heat constrict so tightly around me--I feel I can paint without hesitation for the lifetimes to come."

Afterwards, when Akechi was kneeling by the side of your head, looking utterly amused as he watched your tongue happily flitter out your lips to lick along and circle around the head of his cock. His voice thick with desire, he purred out, "If I had known you'd be crawling all over Mishima, I would've had you come to my place before I left. Honestly, I would've just taken you with me to London."

"And _I_ would've been at Heathrow, ready to steal you away to Paris," Akira quipped in rebuttal, all while he had your legs spread wide as his cock pushed in and out of your core with wondrous refined fluidity. Licking his lips with glee, he added, "It would've been the perfect getaway."

The perfect getaway.

Those words remained in your head all throughout the remaining duration of your reservation.

The last you would have.

For as many times as you were made to climax, to receive load after load of cum inside of you or splattered across your naked body, you soon realized that this was your newfound reality.All this time spent hopelessly pining after the four.

Now they were all clamoring to have you as theirs, a begrudging but accepted alliance made to share.

As you laid sprawled upon the cafe floor, gasping for breath in a euphoric daze while you were attended to by Akira, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akechi through kisses and embraces, sweet words of affection, and more, you were full of contentment and love, a tranquility seemingly unfelt before now enveloping you whole.

After today, you would have no need to return to this maid cafe to work ~~especially once Akechi reported his findings~~. No customers to attend to, no hopefuls to deny.

And most of all, no more secrets to hold.

You knew Makoto, Ann, Futaba, and Haru were going to be in for quite a reveal once you showed up with your quartet in tow--even if you knew they would be supportive, if not teasing and relieved. Your Ibiza trip would still be a go, if just because now you would be supported by the income of three summer jobs attempting to somehow beat the steady income of a detective.

Upon your return, fall would be here and the five of you would split your separate ways yet again.

But this was merely farewell, not goodbye.

You had no reason to feel lonely, or feel like your heart was empty.

Because no matter the day, whether in bittersweet parting or joyous reunion, or the amount of distance in-between, you knew you were taken.

Your heart stolen by four men who weren't quite ready to give up on being thieves.


End file.
